Freed
by winx12566
Summary: I checked my mail box and found a stack of papers. When I read through them, I realized I had found the original script of the Touchstone of Ra. I read through until two words stop me: Nina's POV. Hold on. WHAT! My take on how the Touchstone of Ra should have ended. Fabina fluff, Amber returns, and more closure in some scenes. No Fara or whatever Mara and Fabian are called. :-)


**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own House of Anubis nor the characters nor the plot, in this case._

Author's Note: This is my take on how The Touchstone of Ra SHOULD have ended, but I wrote it in a way that... well, see for yourself. It's not very... average. This is a one-shot, not a multi-chapter. Just saying. Anything italicized is from the script. The story starts below with a little bit of an introduction, I guess I can call it. ENJOY!

**Production on the Touchstone of Ra was finally finished after a rough scripting and filming. It all started when they had received a letter from a fourteen year old girl who was pleading for a season 4 of the show. They thought they sent back a letter responding, "We have to consider certain factors when making a decision as big as a final season, but your opinion is being counted and the likeliness of a season 4 is growing higher." They realized the day after that the original script for the film had vanished from the main producer's desk. They thought they had just misplaced it or accidently thrown it away, so they started redoing the script, changing their original thoughts. Little did they know that the script was replacing their response letter.**

My POV-

I just watched the Touchstone of Ra last night and boy, am I upset. How could they kill the Osirian? How could they make Victor leave? But worse of all, how could they make Mara and Fabian KISS?! I'm furious and not in the mood to play around. I walked outside to check my mail, hoping I wouldn't find my report card. I mean, getting 2 A's, 3 B's, and 1 C+ isn't something you'd want your parents to see. Anyways, I grabbed the mail and started to sort through it. Trash, trash, pest control magazine? Trash! I finally stop at a stack of papers, which were bound together like a book. I set the mail down and started to read the cover page.

_House of Anubis: The Touchstone of Ra_.

Um, excuse me? I turn to the next page.

_First Rough Draft of Script_

_Written July 2012_

But, that's when season 3 started being shot. Were they working on this project during season 3? Seems like it. As I go on, I start reading things in point of view forms. This must have been a really rough draft. It's not even close to script form! It was probably the first written out copy they made. But, how did this end up here? Maybe they sent me this on accident rather than a response to the letter I sent last month, pleading them to do a season 4. I flipped through and pretty much read the movie. I went back to my room to continue reading, forgetting about the rest of the mail. When I finally reached the finale where Eddie has the symbol of Ra and makes himself the sacrifice, the point of view changed. It was NINA who now told the story. Nina?

_Nina's POV-_

_I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I have to stop Eddie before it's too late. I can't let my nightmares come true. I emerge from the bushes and shrubs to see Eddie grabbing on to the pyramid. _

_"Eddie, NO!"_

_I watched in horror as Eddie was tossed back by a blinding light. When my vision cleared, I saw Eddie collapsed on the floor. He was pale and not breathing. He's dead. My nightmare came true. I'm too late. I slowly trudged near Eddie, but stayed back. If I had come sooner, this wouldn't have happened. Eddie wouldn't be dead. I backed away more and more until I felt the bushes behind me. I watched the scene unfold in front of me: Mr. Sweet was crying at the loss of his son, Patricia was depressed at the loss of her boyfriend, and everyone except for Victor was sad at the loss of a friend and housemate. I saw Victor reciting something, but I couldn't hear it from my position. No one heard my scream earlier except for one. No one saw me earlier except for one. No one realized I was there except for one. Fabian. But after this loss, his mind isn't focused on finding me. Just as I was about to leave, Eddie's color returned and he sprang in to a seated position. He breathed heavily and I heard what Victor recited._

_"The Osirian may be dead, but the boy lives."_

_I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. Everyone else was smiling, but I didn't have the heart to smile. I watched as the girl with the evil intentions turned to stone. I saw everyone except for Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, and Patricia leave. Fabian whispered something in their ears and they all nodded. They just surveyed the area until Fabian spoke out._

_"Nina, we know you're here. Come on out."_

_I hid behind the bushes and they froze, hearing the noise. I moved the leaves slightly and Fabian immediately caught my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mara came back for them._

_"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go. We still need to graduate."_

_They nodded and followed, but Fabian was hesitant. He stayed back for a few more seconds before Mara took his hand and smiled at him._

_"Come on, Fabian. You do want to graduate, right?"_

_ He just ignored her comment and left, pulling his hand away from hers and trudging off. She looked a bit hurt, but just followed him. I sighed and emerged from my hiding spot. What should I do now? With no one around, I took my decision and ran off._

_Fabian's POV-_

_Sitting at graduation, I was a bit off focus. Where had Nina come from? How did Nina know what was going to happen? Then, Mara called me out for my diploma._

_"Fabian Rutter."_

_I lazily stood and walked to the stage. Mara shook my hand and handed me my high school diploma. She saw the frown on my face and shot me a questioning look. I just shook my head and left her on stage. I sat down until all the graduates were asked to stand and face the audience. Looking in to the crowd, I heard the back door open. Someone in a navy blue hoodie, old denim jeans, and scruffy black converse walked in and stood next to Trudy. When Trudy got a good look at the person's face, she looked shocked. Everyone was watching her as she pulled the stranger in to a hug and broke out in to tears. Mr. Sweet was as lost as the rest of us._

_"Trudy, what is the meaning of this?"_

_She didn't answer. Her cries of joy covered any words she'd said and she just covered her mouth with her hands, unable to speak. Before anyone could say anything, the hooded person pulled down the hood of their jacket. Dirty blonde hair poured out and the familiar face shyly looked up. I couldn't hold myself back as I left my spot and tackled her in a hug. I held her tight and she clung to me. I could her gasps and murmurs from other students and Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie yelled out her name._

_"Nina!"_

_I held her close, afraid that she would disappear in my arms. I heard Mr. Sweet in the background and my smile widened at what he said._

_"Miss Martin! How great to see you again! Would you like to join your housemates for the end of their graduation? After all, you are still a member of Anubis house in our records."_

_I pulled away and smiled at the beautiful girl before me. She glanced in to my eyes and answered Mr. Sweet._

_"Thank you, Mr. Sweet. I'd be honored."_

_I grinned at her and pulled her in to the group of graduates, keeping her by my side the whole way. When we were back in line, Mr. Sweet handed her a graduate's cap. Once the hat was on, Mr. Sweet made his final announcement as our principle._

_"I present to you the Class of 2013, featuring Miss Nina Martin. Graduates, please throw your caps in the air and congratulations!"_

_We pulled the hats off our heads and we tossed them in the air, cheering and laughing. I lifted Nina in the air and spun her around. When I put her down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I faced Mara and she asked to talk with me. After excusing myself to Nina, I followed Mara in to an empty classroom._

_"Fabian, what's going on?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Is there something between us?"_

_"I- I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, smart, and bold."_

_"…But?"_

_"But- I can't get over Nina just like that."_

_"You've had a year. You know, I really thought we had something."_

_"Mara, I just- I'm sorry."_

_"You still love Nina, don't you?"_

_"I think I do. I never meant to-"_

_"Whatever. Just- have a nice life, Fabian Rutter. Thanks for playing with my emotions. I should've known."_

_"Mara, I-"_

_She just left me alone in the room. I felt sorry, but not sorry enough to cry or even feel genuinely bad. I know that sounds mean, but it's the truth. I never felt anything as much as with Nina. I sighed and left the room, getting back to the house to prepare for the prom. Once I was in my tux and red tie, I made my way to the kitchen. Nina was helping Trudy out with the food while all the guys were chilling. The girls were still getting ready. I tried to grab a brownie, but Nina slapped my hand away._

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Wait for everyone else."_

_"Oh, come on! The girls are taking forever!"_

_"Go complain to them."_

_She left for the kitchen and I heard Trudy talking to her._

_"Sweetie, aren't you going to the prom?"_

_"No. I'm not welcome."_

_"Oh, come on now. Of course you're welcome. You graduated with us as well."_

_"Well, even if I was, I don't have anything to wear."_

_"The girls might let you borrow something. Here, let me- CASSIE!"_

_I watched as the blonde girl ran down the stairs and huffed._

_"What is it? We're getting ready for the prom, Trudy."_

_"Cassie, I need you to get Nina ready for prom. Can you let her borrow a dress?"_

_Nina's POV-_

_ The blonde girl I assumed was Cassie circled me and examined me. Who is she? She seems like a freshman, which makes no sense since Anubis house is full of seniors. Cassie finally made a decision on what to do and dragged me by the elbows, not even answering with words. She brought me up to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room, where all the girls were almost ready. Joy and Patricia smiled at me, Mara just looked at me with disinterest, which was new to me, and three girls I didn't know waved at me._

_"Ok. Nina, you probably know Patricia, Mara, Joy, Willow, and KT-"_

_"Um, Willow and KT?"_

_"Ya, KT is the girl with curly brown hair and Willow is the one in the flowery blouse. I'm Cassie, but you already know that. The Asian-looking girl is my best friend, Erin."_

_"Oh, hi."_

_"Ok. We need to get Nina ready for prom. Joy, you and I will get her the most perfect dress we can find. Mara, you and Erin will find her the perfect shoes. KT, you'll do her hair. Patricia, you and Willow are doing her makeup. We have less than two hours to make her fabulous. Any guys you want to impress in particular?"_

_"No no no no no no no no no."_

_Patricia and Joy started cracking up. When they finally stopped, they took turns embarrassing me._

_"Patricia and I have known her for a while and she is lying through her teeth. She loves the guy I used to crush on."_

_"Oh ya. I mean, they were best friends when she first arrived and by the end of the year prom, they kissed and became a couple. It took them forever to get on with it. I mean, come on! They fell for one another as soon as they met."_

_"Ya, and the year after, they started the year off as a couple, but they broke up in a misunderstanding about being best friends."_

_"Joy was totally crushing on him at that time-"_

_"I'm not proud of that."_

_"Anyways, she started to spend time with him and Nina got so jealous. He always liked Nina, but Joy wouldn't go away-"_

_"I'm not proud of that, we've been over this! Anyways, Nina went missing for a while so he asked me for help to get her back. We saved her and everyone else that went missing and… I don't know. I guess I gave up on him and Fabina got back together."_

_"Ya, and when Nina left last this year without notice, he was devastated. She left a letter telling him to move on, but he never truly did. We couldn't even mention her name around him. He would always flinch in pain. If you said something bad about her, he would go after you. Fabian even attacked Eddie when he and I discovered some emails Nina and Eddie sent to one another and her locket that she gave him. We misinterpreted them as if they were dating over the summer and were too ashamed to tell us. When Fabian saw Eddie in the hallway, he just charged at him and had to be held back by Alfie or he would have killed him."_

_I gasped at the last part. I mean, I knew he would be hurt, but I never thought he'd read my emails to Eddie or look for my locket. I can't believe he attacked Eddie for me. Cassie had tears in her eyes and was trying to fan them away._

_"Oh gosh. That's so precious! I've got major feels right now. Nina, we'll make Fabian's eyes explode when he sees you. Let's get to work!"_

_Fabian's POV_

_I just sat with the guys. We started talking, but we all got bored, until Eddie brought Nina in to the picture._

_"So, Fabiano, how's it feel to have Nina back?"_

_"It's nice to see my best friend again."_

_He rolled his eyes and Alfie started cracking up. They started going off about our time together, my memories coming back in a rush._

_"Eddie, I remember how they were before you showed up. Do you remember, Jerome?"_

_"Of course I do! How could I forget how cozy they got with one another so quickly? He liked her since he saw her at the house."_

_"Jerome, Alfie, you're wrong about that. I actually met Nina before that. She accidentally ran in to Patricia, Joy, and I a few minutes before they took Joy away. That was the first time I met her."_

_Eddie started cracking up._

_"Fabian, did you catch her when she fell or something?"_

_"She didn't fall. She just ran in to us."_

_"Did you stare at her with longing when she left?"_

_"I- well, I- shut up, Sweet!"_

_"Aw, it was love at first sight! Fabian loves Nina. Fabian loves Nina."_

_Within seconds all the guys were singing 'Fabian loves Nina' and I was blushing in to my hands. Even Dexter was singing it! Right in the middle of the song, everyone cut off in a hurry. When I looked up, all the girls were lined up against the wall. All the girls looked nice, but Nina stood out against them all. She was in a deep red dress. It was a-line and strapless, going down to mid-thigh. A red bow from the same material rested on the left side of her body. Her black pumps let her match my height since I grew a lot in the past year. Her side bangs were braided back and held by a barrette while the rest of her wavy hair was straightened flat. She wore her locket and a black shawl, which lazily wrapped around her arms. She wore lipstick as red as her dress and grey Smokey eye shadow enhanced her blue-green eyes around her black eyeliner and mascara. By the time I stopped admiring Nina, everyone else had left us to go to the prom. Nina smiled and offered me her hand._

_"Shall we?"_

_"I'd love to, but can I get myself a brownie?"_

_She giggled and shook her head._

_"No, Alfie. There'll be food at the prom."_

_"Well then, if that's the case, let's go."_

_I led her back to the school where we found everyone dancing and having fun. We only danced for about five minutes when Eddie and Patricia caught up with us, saying that Victor was leaving for good. We gathered the rest of the house and we headed back to see Victor's final pin drop. We waited for him in the main hall as he gathered his things, pin and Corbierr in hand. He walked down the stairs for the last time and gave us a look of gratitude. It was the first time we'd seen him genuinely smile. Everything moved in slow motion as he raised his pin in the air and dropped it for the last time in Anubis House. We broke out in claps and cheers, for some odd reason. Probably celebrating the end of high school curfew. Victor gave us one last glare, murmuring something that sounded like 'miscreants', and walked off to who-knows-where with a bit of a smirk in his face. We stopped celebrating and looked at one another. Joy spoke out._

_"This is really it."_

_We all smirked and Eddie continued. I decided to kid around with him._

_"And through it all, this place is still standing."_

_"Despite our best efforts."_

_We all laughed and when the laughter died down, I became more serious._

_"We did good, didn't we?"_

_Everyone nodded and started going through memories. Of course, Jerome ended our moment._

_"You know, there's a huge party back there with our names on it."_

_We all laughed and exchanged glances. KT spoke out and motioned us out._

_"What are we waiting for?"_

_Everyone filed out minus Nina, Mara, and I. Mara looked at me with intense eyes and just left, the scowl still visible on her face. Nina frowned and seemed confused._

_"Um, what's with Mara?"_

_"Nothing, it's just- um… we were going to go with each other to the prom, but-"_

_"I came along and ruined it."_

_"No! No. It's just… we had something at the end of this year and… I don't know. I kind of felt something, but at the same time, I really didn't."_

_"I told you to move on."_

_"It's easier said than done."_

_"Ya, well, I guess it didn't work out between you two."_

_"No, I don't think it would've. I mean, it was just a flirty comment or two, that's all. It never evolved into anything bigger. It wasn't meant to be."_

_"I'm sorry. This is kind of my fault."_

_"Nah. It's better this way. Shall we get over to the prom before everyone sends out a search party for us?"_

_"Of course."_

_Taking my hand, we walked back to the school in a comfortable silence._

_Nina's POV-_

_When we arrived, I heard a squeal that rung in my ears and two arms wrap around me. I got a glimpse of the blonde hair and I immediately knew it was my former roommate, Amber Millington. When I pulled away, I got a good look of her. She wore a long silver strapless dress. The bodice of the dress was wrapped tightly while the bottom folded in to flaps and resembled to feathers. The dress was so long that I couldn't see her shoes, but I couldn't miss her face. She wore a clear lip gloss with sparkles on her pale pink lips and I couldn't see a blemish in sight, not that I've ever seen one in my life. Her eyes were carved out by black mascara, black eyeliner, and pale pink eye shadow that matched her lips. Her hair was in a half up half down curly hair style. She looked absolutely gorgeous._

_"Nina! I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much!"_

_"Amber, I called you yesterday."_

_"Oh, right. So, I sense that Fabina's back on?"_

_"What? No, Amber, this is the first time we've seen each other in months! Why did you think we were together again?"_

_She pointed at our hands, which were still locked together. We blushed and released. Amber immediately pulled me away and gave me a stern look._

_"What?"_

_"Don't 'what' me, Nina Martin. This is your last chance with Fabian. After this, it's game over!"_

_"Amber, he had a thing with Mara. He got over me."_

_"But, he's here with you. Last I checked, your name was Nina Martin, not Mara Jaffrey."_

_"Amber, I told him to move on and that's what he did."_

_"The question  
is, have you moved on from him?"_

_"Amber, this is ridiculous! I don't have time for this!"_

_"I know you don't! You're wasting time fighting with me rather than being with Fabian."_

_"Amber, he's-"_

_"But, have you gotten over him?"_

_"No! Ok? I still love him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's moved on!"_

_"If he's moved on, then why is he staring at you right now?"_

_"He's not- wait. What?"_

_I turned around to see Fabian watching me with emotions in his eyes. He immediately looked away as if he hadn't noticed me, but the faint blush on his cheek said otherwise. I was a bit shocked. Why was he staring at me?_

_"He's been staring at you this whole time. He knows that every second you two have together is precious and can't be wasted. When will you realize that? And one more thing. He might not leave you forever if you give him something to stay around for."_

_She walked away, leaving me to question myself. Tonight's the night. This is it. After this, we'll have to go our separate ways. Unless we make a compromise, there's no way we can stay together if we ever get there again. I mean, he has his life to live and I have mine. I'm not just going to stop him from living out his dreams, am I? I walked away from the school and slowly made my way to the Sibuna Tree. I paced along its roots while twirling my Eye of Horus in my fingers. What should I do? I've already set him free and we've been brought together again. What other obstacles will we have to face to finally overcome? Can we overcome at all? I heard footsteps nearing, but I ignored them. Probably no one I should worry about. Victor's gone, Mr. Sweet's busy, Vera's left the country, Rufus is… well, dead, and Trudy is off where the food is to make sure Alfie doesn't eat it all. I saw a figure emerge from the path and I knew it was Fabian._

_ "What are you doing out here?"_

_"Thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Everything, I guess. But, mostly the future."_

_"Ya, I know how you feel."_

_"Where are we going now? Are we just… done? We'll never see each other again, Sibuna will become just an old memory, and all our friendships will be remembered through old yearbooks? Fabian, I'm scared."_

_"Hey, I am too. We're going out in to the world and… and it's a lot to process."_

_"And what about us, Fabian?"_

_"What about us?"_

_"What are we? What'll we become when tonight ends?"_

_"What do you want us to be? It's up to you."_

_"You've moved on, so-"_

_"Who said I ever moved on?"_

_"Well, you and Mara-"_

_"There was nothing between Mara and I. Nina; I don't want to give up on us. We can start all over again-"_

_"But starting a relationship the night before we leave and everything we know will just end- it won't work."_

_He stepped forward and took my hands in his. His rough hands caused friction against my delicate skin as his hands traced up my arms, around my shoulders, and up to my cheeks. He held my face and looked me in the eyes._

_"Nina Martin, you are one of a kind. I could never replace you, not even for all the money in the world. I'd rather bury my grave than helplessly watch you cry in pain. I'd jump off a cliff just to make you happy. We've done some impossible things. A long distance relationship could work out."_

_"Fabian, living in two different cities and states is totally different than two different countries with different time zones. We'll never manage."_

_"When did you become so negative?"_

_"It's being realistic."_

_"Nina, we've made the Cup of Ankh, watched the brewing of the Elixir of Life, fought against an evil spirit, discovered the Mask of Anubis, solved the mysteries of Anubis House, sent the Frobisher-Smyths to rest in peace, undone a curse, awoken Robert, stopped Ammut from ruling the world, become sinners, we've built the Touchstone of Ra, and we've killed the Osirian. Now, if all that's possible, then nothing's impossible for us."_

_"Fabian, that was high school."_

_"Yes, and this is now. Let's not waste our time by doubting. We either take the chance or lose one another."_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but Fabian beat me to it by pressing his lips against mine. I felt chills go up my back and I melted in to the kiss, remembering all the times we shared together. We finally separated from our kiss and left our foreheads touching._

_"Nina Martin, I've dreamt of the day when we would meet again. I've dreamt of seeing your eyes sparkle the way they are right now. I've dreamt of holding you in my arms and kissing you before you disappeared. I've been dreaming of this moment since Trudy and Mr. Sweet announced you weren't returning and now it's finally come. I've dreamt of telling you how I feel, and now I will live that dream as I've lived through all the others. Nina, I love you. I never forgot you or moved on from you, even though I tried. You're the Chosen One."_

_"But without an Osirian now, I am no longer the Chosen One. My powers died with the Osirian. I'm nothing special anymore. Now, I'm just Nina Martin, the American."_

_"You're my Chosen One. You don't need to be any more special than you truly are to impress me. You don't admire your own beauty or talents. You don't brag about your accomplishments. You're everything to me. Nina, please be mine."_

_"Fabian, I love you more than anything and you know that, but-"_

_I stopped mid-sentence. What am I doing? I'm making up excuses. He loves me. What else is there to say?_

_"I love you too, Fabian."_

_I threw myself in to his arms and held him close. I love him too much; I refuse to let him go, not again. We part and share a passionate kiss before walking back to the school, ready to face anything. Amber sees me and smiles, already knowing what happened between us. It's past midnight and the prom was pretty empty, so we met up with all of our housemates one last time, knowing tonight was all we had. Everyone had to be off school grounds by noon. I felt tears flood my eyes as I hugged goodbye to my friends. I told Patricia to gather Sibuna once again, the ORIGINAL Sibuna. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian joined me outside. We had a moment of silence before I spoke out._

_"This is it, guys."_

_"Yup. After everything we've gone through."_

_"I know, Patricia. I can't believe it. We're done."_

_"No more Sarah, Senkarah, Rufus, or Victor. No more Cup, Mask, Tears, or Touchstone. No more Chosen One, Osirian, spirits, or Sibuna. No more threats, riddles, meetings, or mysteries. It's over."_

_I forced my hand to my eye as tears began to pour._

_"One more, for old time's sake. Sibuna forever?"_

_Everyone slowly copied my motion, sadness leaking from everyone's eyes. We recited our line one last time and that's when everything hit me hard._

_"Sibuna. Sibuna forever."_

_Everyone caved in to a huge group hug and slowly separated, leaving the prom to get their last rest in Anubis House. Fabian and I stayed and stared at our house banner. Anubis House. I looked at Fabian and kissed him one last time. I pulled away and clung to Fabian._

_"I love you, Fabian Rutter."_

_"I love you, Nina Martin. Let's go."_

_He kissed the top of my head and we walked back home, his arm wrapped around my shoulder._

_"I'm gonna miss this house. I mean, it was more than just a normal house to us. It IS more than just a normal house to us."_

_"Ya, it was an adventure. It's our memories."_

_"Not just that, it's our home."_

_I looked him dead in the eyes and he wiped the tears from my face._

_"Calm down, Nina. Sibuna together-"_

_"Anubis forever-"_

_"Through whatever. This'll always be home. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."_

_He kissed me one last time and went to his room. I stood in the lonely hallway, no Victor, no Sarah, no Sibuna, no mystery. I was all alone with the house. I touched the Eye of Horus pattern on the stairs and sighed, taking one last look at Anubis House after curfew. I whispered words to the house, wanting it to hear me._

_"I love you, my dear House of Anubis. I will miss you. Take care of Sarah, Robert, and Louisa, you hear? Keep the mysteries hidden well. Good luck finding the next Chosen One and Osirian."_

_I pulled off my locket, kissed it softly, and made my way to the center of the room. I carefully placed my locket on the floor and stepped back, watching the floor open up slightly to eat the locket. As soon as it closed, I felt happier. I felt relieved and so did the house. I felt Anubis House rest in peace. It's finally joined Sarah and her family. Now, I know I can leave the House of Anubis. My home is finally calm and nothing is holding me back; I know why. I have freed the House of Anubis and in return, the house has freed me. I smiled and made my way to bed, ready to live through all the mysteries again while knowing that for once, everything would be alright. I was free and everything was calm and at peace here in the House of Anubis._

I cried as I finished the end. I cleared the tears off my face, repeating the line that stuck to me the most: "I have freed the House of Anubis and in return, the house has freed me." I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. The Osirian still died, but there was closure between the Osirian, the Chosen One, and the house. Sure, Victor still left, but at least the students finally got to see him smile. Fabian and Mara weren't even a problem for me, since Nina came back. Everything I could have ever wanted was in this script and more. I mean, Amber returned, Fabina came back, the ORIGINAL Sibuna said their official goodbyes, and the House of Anubis was at peace. I was about to reread the finale again when I heard my mom scream at me.

"What happened to your grades?! Why do you have a C?! And three B's?! Get out here, young lady!"

I left the mail alone, didn't I? Dang it!

"Come here!"

Oh gosh, I hope live long enough to reread the finale. Who am I kidding? I won't live long enough to reach the kitchen. I left the script wide-open on my bed, missing the last page. It was a picture from when all the seniors retook their group picture after they graduated since the original got messed up. And everyone was there, Nina, Amber, and Victor included.


End file.
